Valkyries
The Valkyries (ヴァルキリー, Varukirī) are a species of mainly female supernatural beings in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs that serve Odin and Freyja in Asgard. Description The members of the Valkyries are among the beings who live within the Nordic Divine realm, Asgard, who serve the Aesir (Norse Gods) of the Norse myth whose roles are equivalent to that of Seraphs, where as they guide souls to the afterlife and protect the Norse gods from threat. It's pure-blooded members, are comprised of only female warriors. The term Valkyries come across more as a profession rather than a species one is born in, as any girl born on Asgard can become a Valkyrie through school. Waltraute has even stated a desire to establish a Norse magic school in the Karnstein territory, training female Devils and Vampyres to become Valkyries. Since the incident with Kokichi in Volume 21, The Valkyrie Council along with the Norse and Japanese Gods have taken notice of Arthur's power. As of Volume 23, Asgard has been split into two different camps: One side sympathized with Ophis and was against sealing her, to begin with, and even allowed Alfeya permission to use her true power to defend Arthur if his life was in danger. And the other side was in favor of sealing her, and are now engaged in a battle with Jin Uther Pendragon, Maria Karnstein and Satanael. Ranking Similar to Vampyres, Devils and Seraphs, the Valkyries also has its own hierarchical system based on their class and strength. Valkyrie Council The Valkyrie Council ( ; lit. "Court of the Half-Wings") are the highest-ranked beings and hybrids within Asgard and wields absolute control over the other Valkyries who exist there and the dead within Valhalla, and given the titles of Valkyrie Gods. Despite them having such a grand rank among the Valkyries, with authority rivalling gods such Freyja, there are rules that even a member of the Valkyrie Council are meant to follow and will result in punishment as shown by Ophis, a Dragon-Valkyrie who also ranks as one of the Dragon Gods, who chose the bare the child of a Hero and Vampyre as a surrogate. The members mentioned to be among the Valkyrie Council are: Magnus, Ophis, Afleya, Jupiter, Juno and Mars. Powers and Abilities The strength of Valkyries varies depending on their class, with low-class Valkyries being stronger than the average middle-class Devil or Vampyre. All Valkyries have the use magic, typically Norse based as their own system of magic and spells raging from defensive, elemental, cloth altering, support, teleportation, communication etc. They're also trained to be fighters with the use of various combat weapons. Valkyrie also have the ability of flight without the need of wings. Aside from just their magical and combat abilities, Valkyries have shown to be able to disguise themselves as humans, mind control, and memory alteration, as well as other inherit abilities for hybrids. Other high-ranked ones such as Afleya, one of the Valkyrie Gods has shown to be able to create dimensional spaces and manipulate time as well as the light-manipulation of the Seraphs. There are even valkyries such as Jupiter who has their own unique trait such as fire manipulation, and Mars has his own unique trait to manipulate crystal and stone. There have also been Valkyries in the past who formed contracts with members of the Hero Tribe in order to wield their incredible power. Known Valkyries *Ophis (half-Valkyrie) *Afleya (half-Valkyriee) *Original Brynhildr *Waltraute *Reignleif *Jupiter *Mars *Magnus *Juno *Helmwige *Ortlinde *Gerhilde *Grimgerde *Schwertleite Trivia * Waltraute has stated that since leaving Asgard, the members of the Valkyrie Council hasn't changed. As such, due to the absence of Ophis, Afleya, and Jupiter there could be only even members of the Valkyrie Gods. * There were two other members of the Valkyrie Gods who sided with Ophis. * In Vampyres, Knights and Boobs, unlike their mythological counterpart, male Valkyries exist in the world, though most of them are hybrids such as Magnus, Jupiter and Mars Category:Valkyrie Category:Asgard Category:Terminology Category:Races